


A Sight to Behold

by mikkimouse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: (see end notes), M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut Monday 2020, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Trevor desperately needs just fifteen minutes of private time. Figures Alucard would walk in on him just as he's getting it.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 44
Kudos: 482





	A Sight to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend [Kalira](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/) alerted me to the existence of [Smut Monday](https://boredstudent-blog.tumblr.com/post/189997675025/smut-monday-2020-master-list-and-dates), which is not something I would normally participate in but I liked the prompts so, well, here we are. It's a new decade so I guess time to add a new fandom to the list as well!
> 
> The prompt for January was sight/seeing, and this is what immediately popped into my head, complete with a "hey so I've never written a masturbation scene; I should fix that" mental challenge. XD 
> 
> Thank you to Kalira for the beta read. <3

Dracula's castle is fucking massive, so one would _think_ there would be enough space for three people to stay in it without even seeing each other for weeks on end, let alone having to live on top of each other. But apparently being invaded by a vampire army, then physically dragged across the country against its will, and finally acting as the site of a showdown between Dracula and his son is enough to leave even a fucking massive castle less than habitable. 

That means there are scarcely a handful of livable rooms, so when Trevor and Sypha returned after catching up with the Speakers, they found there was only one hall in the whole damn castle that had mostly undamaged bedchambers. Sypha ended up in the suite at the end of the hall, and Trevor. Well. 

Just his stellar fucking luck, he's sharing with Alucard.

Not a single room, really; it's a suite as well, a bedroom and a bathroom and a study all connected, but it's still a fairly limited space, and he and Alucard were testy enough with each other when they had the whole bloody Belmont library to separate them. A single wall is much less effective.

Especially now, when Trevor would like some _relief_ , as it were. 

It's been a few weeks for him, since traveling with Sypha and staying with the Speakers and then traveling _back_ did not leave many options for alone time, and before that, well. He was preoccupied with other things. 

But now that they're somewhat settled and not in imminent danger of being attacked by demons, he's been feeling restless. A quarter hour of privacy, that's all he needs, but he's not going to get it as long as he's sharing a damned suite with _Alucard_. 

Case in point: Trevor has just settled into the bed, still fully clothed, vaguely aroused and annoyed about it, and Alucard is, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. He thinks this might be his chance to get himself off quickly before Alucard comes back to their rooms. 

Trevor palms himself through his pants and is _just_ about to start enjoying himself properly when the study door closes and Alucard's footsteps sound on the stone floor. 

Trevor drops his head back on the headboard and groans in frustration. 

Alucard strides into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe. "What are you sighing about?" 

"Nothing," Trevor mutters. "I was just getting started on something before you interrupted me." 

Alucard arches an eyebrow at him. "Well, don't stop on my account." 

Then he takes off his coat and hangs it in the wardrobe and starts to undo his belts, and Trevor realizes the man's about to disrobe for bed right in front of him. 

That, in fact, makes his current situation worse. Alucard is extremely attractive, and at this point, Trevor's fairly certain he'd get aroused by a suggestively shaped chair. Watching Alucard undo his belts is just pure torture.

He briefly considers leaving, but then, Alucard _did_ tell him not to stop. What the hell; it's probably not the worst thing they've done in each other's company. 

Trevor shrugs and undoes his trousers so he can fish out his rapidly hardening cock. It's a relief to get his hand on himself, and he grips the base of his cock and sighs. 

It's not a _loud_ sound, but of course he fucking forgot Alucard can hear a needle drop from the next city over. Alucard turns, takes one look at Trevor on the bed, and makes a noise of disgust. " _Really_ , Belmont?" 

"You told me not to stop," Trevor says defensively. "Besides, it's my room, too, and I was in here first. If you don't like it, you can leave."

"As this is my castle, it's technically my room," Alucard says in that infuriatingly calm, holier-than-thou tone, which Trevor apparently finds attractive because it helps him _well_ along the road to a very stiff prick. 

Trevor rolls his eyes and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, with every intention of heading _outside_ the castle to take care of himself. It'll be fucking _freezing_ , but at least the only thing interrupting him will be a squirrel or a very confused bird.

"Did I say you had to leave?" Alucard sounds bored. 

Trevor raises an eyebrow. "I thought it was implied." 

"I was simply pointing out _I_ don't need to leave, either," Alucard says in the same vaguely bored tone. 

Then he very slowly takes off his belts, one at a time, sliding the leather along his body before he tosses them aside. 

Well, that's as close to an invitation Trevor's ever going to get. He makes himself comfortable on the bed once again, takes his cock in hand, and settles in for the show. 

Alucard pulls his shirt off, the white fabric slipping over his pale skin, and Trevor watches the movement, tracking the bunch of muscles in his back and the flex of his arms. His hair ripples in a golden sheet, catching the light of the lamp. 

Trevor's cock throbs at the sight, and he strokes himself once, half-teasing himself, half-distracted by Alucard. 

Alucard doesn't turn toward him, doesn't so much as glance back to show that he knows that Trevor's there. But he _does_ know Trevor's watching him, knows he's getting off on it, and he's _staying_ , and why the fuck is that getting Trevor even harder? 

Ah, well, it doesn't really matter, does it? What matters is that Alucard is undressing, and he's letting Trevor watch.

Those impossibly tight pants come off next, sliding off Alucard's hips easily even though they look as though they've been painted on. His ass is beautiful, truly a work of art, and Trevor strokes himself again, imagining how it would feel to spread those cheeks and slip his finger inside, imagining the way Alucard's icy facade would crack, just a little. Even _he_ couldn't remain aloof while getting fucked.

Alucard takes off his underwear last, entirely naked now and he's entirely naked _for Trevor_. That knowledge has Trevor bucking up into his fist, clenching his jaw against a moan. The room is nearly silent and he already feels like he's too loud, with his harsh breaths and the sound of skin on skin as he tosses himself off. 

Alucard turns then, finally, giving Trevor a nice long look. He's all lean muscles and pale skin, like someone carved him out of marble, except for his cock, which is several shades darker and half-hard. It's... _very_ attractive.

"Fuck," Trevor whispers. 

Alucard smirks. "Articulate as always."

Trevor flips him off with his free hand, which is about the only retort he can manage right now. 

In an instant, Alucard is across the room and leaning over Trevor on the bed, hands planted beside his head and straddling him. But not touching. He's naked and beautiful and just _inches_ away, but he's not touching. 

"Would you like me to touch you?" Alucard asks, like he's somehow reading Trevor's mind. 

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Trevor manages, but he's _well_ aware of how breathless he sounds. 

Alucard glances down. "I can see that." He slowly drags his gaze back up to Trevor's face, and those pale gold eyes have him pinned. "Are you thinking about touching me?" 

"Thinking about you shutting up," Trevor shoots back. 

Alucard leans in close and purrs in his ear, "Oh, _really?_ "

Trevor's hips jerk up of their own accord, and he curses. 

"Hm." He can _tell_ Alucard is smirking again, the bastard. "Or perhaps this is helping you in your quest for self-pleasure?" 

Why, _why_ does that tone get him off? Trevor thought he had a handle on what, personally, he was attracted to, but Alucard is throwing all that knowledge out the window and Trevor just wants more. 

He strokes himself faster, with the need for release surpassing the desire to draw it out. Alucard doesn't move; he stays right where he is, surrounding Trevor without actually touching him, completely naked and still somehow holding the upper hand.

It's a strange game they've started playing, and at the moment, Trevor isn't sure who's more into it. He'd guess himself, for obvious reasons, but Alucard is watching him, too, and his cock is showing an equal amount of interest in the proceedings. 

Alucard touches the scar on Trevor's face, just under his eye, drawing his finger down the length of it, and that's enough to pull Trevor over the edge. He arches up into his fist, shooting into the space between them, and then collapses back against the headboard. " _Fuck_." 

"You've made quite a mess," Alucard comments. 

Trevor half-opens an eye and flips him off again. "Not the worst thing my clothes have had on them. And demon guts are a hell of a lot harder to get out." 

Alucard huffs and leans back, and Trevor drags himself just enough out of his post-orgasm haze to see the streaks of white crossing his chest and abdomen. 

Heh. Trevor grins. "I'd say sorry, but you _are_ the one who climbed on top of me."

Alucard draws his hand through the mess on his chest and starts to stroke his own very hard cock. 

Every snappy retort leaves Trevor's mind, and his throat clicks as he swallows. His mind is stuck, partly because all the blood in his body was very recently elsewhere and partly because Alucard is straddling him and tossing himself off with Trevor's own seed easing the way. It's easily the most arousing thing Trevor's ever seen, and he's torn between just watching and lending a hand. 

Before he can make a decision one way or the other, Alucard closes his eyes and throws his head back, his whole body going taut as he comes. It splatters across Trevor's shirt, which he scarcely notes because he's too busy drinking in the sight of Alucard in the throes of pleasure above him. It's the first time he's seen Alucard like this, and God help him, he wants to see it more. 

Alucard shudders, and then glances down at him and wipes his hand on Trevor's shirt. "Now we're even."

Trevor splutters a protest, and Alucard smoothly slides away and stands up, striding across the room to gather his clothes. 

"We are not _even_!" Trevor finally bursts out. "Your skin's much easier to clean than my clothes." 

"It sounded like your clothes would be easy enough to clean." Alucard pulls his underwear back on, followed by his trousers. "It's not demon guts, after all." 

"Fuck you," Trevor snaps back. 

Alucard buttons his trousers. "Maybe next time."

Trevor chokes on the easy offer, but before he can come up with a response, Alucard is gone, leaving Trevor alone with the thought of there being a _next time_. By the time he does have something of a response, Alucard's probably halfway across the castle, staring broodily into the night. 

Goddammit, now Trevor's going to have _that_ phrase echoing in his head until the end of time, right next to the mental image of Alucard straddling him, naked and fully aroused. His cock twitches at the memory. 

Trevor groans. Looks like he was wrong; a quarter hour wasn't _nearly_ long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dubious consent: Trevor is starting to masturbate when Alucard walks in on him. Trevor stops and bitches about it, so Alucard tells him to get on with whatever he was doing. Trevor takes him at his word. Alucard is initially surprised, but gets on board with things fairly quickly.
> 
> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
